


Butterflies

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and what turns out to be Spencer's first kiss. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

Spencer didn't get it. Of all people, why does it have to be Derek Morgan? There are billions of people in the world — factually speaking, there's never really an exact number, due to all the births and deaths happening simultaneously all over the world. Regardless how many people there were, it didn't make sense in Spencer's mind why he had to develop feelings for Derek Morgan.

At first, he'd tried to reason with himself.  _He's your teammate, nothing good can come of this. He's into women anyway. You probably aren't even that interested in him. He's_ definitely  _not that interested in you._

Of course, none of that worked. If anything, thoughts like that only  _increased_ Spencer's growing attraction to Derek. Then there was that day on the plane, when he'd fallen asleep and had awoken to find Derek watching him as intently as he would a crime documentary on Investigation Discovery.

Naturally, Spencer had blown the whole thing off (because it had been  _such_ a good idea to let Derek know he was awake in the first place), but it really didn't help Spencer's feelings go away. He spent a lot of time after that day — granted, it was only two weeks ago — thinking about Derek and wondering if Derek thought about him, too. He didn't see Derek as the kind of person to dwell on things like that, though, and he  _certainly_ couldn't see Derek thinking that way about  _him_.

These thoughts were taking quite a toll on him, and his other teammates weren't exactly blind to his condition.

"Hey, Spence, can I talk to you for a second?" JJ asked from behind him. Spencer spun around in his chair, facing her. He was supposed to be writing a report on their last case, but his mind, predictably, had been preoccupied with his now-usual Derek-related musings.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"It's just..." JJ sighed softly. "You just seem kind of... distant, lately. Is something wrong?"

Spencer could feel his cheeks reddening as he stammered out a weak, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure? You just don't seem as focused as usual."

"Yeah," he replied, spinning back around to at least pretend he was doing his work. "I'm all right. Nothing to worry over."

"Okay..." JJ didn't sound too convinced, but let him be nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, almost all of Spencer's teammates came to question him about his well-being. He knew he needed to get his mind under control, but he didn't know how. The answer came to him — literally  _came to him_ — on the team's next off day, which happened to be Sunday of the week everyone decided to constantly question his mental stability.

This answer came in the form of a knock on his door that fateful Sunday afternoon. Spencer opened the door to find himself face-to-face with none other than Derek Morgan, and thanked his lucky stars he had decided not to stay naked in bed all day like he'd originally planned.

"Sit down," Derek said as pushed his way past Spencer and into the apartment.

"Yeah, sure you can come in," Spencer said sarcastically as he shut the door. Derek sat on one side of the couch, Spencer took the side opposite him. "What's this about?"

Derek sighed. "What's going on with you, kid?"

"Ah, so that's what it is. And here I assumed you were the only one who still thought me sane."

"Yeah, well assumptions won't get you very far. Now c'mon, why've you been so out-of-it?"

"It's nothing." Spencer wouldn't meet Derek's eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"If it's messin' with your ability to work, Spencer, you're gonna have to tell someone sooner or later."

"While I prefer later over sooner, I'd rather like to not talk about it at all."

"So somethin' is wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing for you to worry about." Spencer stll couldn't look at Derek. There was no way in hell Spencer was going to tell Derek about the attraction he'd developed.

"Don't lie to me, Spencer."

"I'm not lying."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't."

Spencer looked up, fixing his gaze on Derek's forehead. "I'm not lying," he repeated.

"That's my forehead. I said to look me in my eyes."

Spencer lowered his gaze, staring directly into Derek's eyes. He swallowed a couple of times, suddenly unable to defend himself. "I... can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't lie to you, Derek." Spencer never referred to Derek using his given name. Its current use came as a surprise to Derek, a fact his expression only betrayed for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Tell me what's been goin' on with you, then."

"I can't do that either." Spencer dropped his gaze lower, looking at his hands in his lap, which had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"Why not?" Derek inquired with an exasperated sigh.

"I can't talk about it," Spencer said. This gave Derek the idea for a new way to approach the situation.

"All right. _Show_  me what's wrong, then, since you can't  _talk_ about it."

Spencer's heart was racing. Did he dare?  _What do I really have to lose at this point? It's not like he'll go away if I just sit here. I'll have to face this eventually. I might as well get it over with now..._

Spencer made a split-second decision and, heart pounding out of his chest, leaned over and pressed his lips to Derek's. Spencer had never been kissed before (unless Lila Archer was to be counted here, though Spencer didn't count her) and he didn't really know what he was doing, but he was sure he'd gotten the message across. He pulled away from Derek — who'd been too surprised to do much of anything during the whole kiss — and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face between them.

"Spencer..."

"Sorry," came Spencer's quiet voice.

"Spencer, look at me."

Spencer timidly raised his head. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or to make things awkward or—"

Spencer was cut off by Derek kissing him. He learned quite quickly that kissing was  _definitely_ Derek's forte. Derek's hands rested on Spencer's hips and Spencer relaxed, sighing softly against Derek's lips. This was something he could definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the story of the plane ride (and you want to), you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6813076
> 
> Also, mind dropping me a prompt in the comments? I'm always in need of new ones!


End file.
